


Farm House

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL, F/F, F/M, Multi, THE PIZZA DOG, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: the farm house was your home.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint x reader x Natasha 

Italics means sign language

“What is this place?” Thor asked as the team moved towards the farm house.

“Safe house.” Tony said with a shrug.

“It’s home.” Clint interjected from up front. He was practically holding Natasha up as they led the group into the home. “Honey we’re home!” Clint called as he entered the living room.

Natasha and Clint had been gone for months. You knew why, and you knew long before that this would happen. The two of them could be away for months at a time, sometimes without ever hearing a word from them, but the three of you made it work.

Nightly phone calls, even if they had to be brief, video updates sent at least once a week and every two weeks you would all do a video call. It wasn’t the best situation, but you all loved each other enough to make it work.

It had been three months since you’d last seen them in person, and you missed them. You’d spent the whole morning working on some work your boss had sent you, when you’d heard it.

“Honey, we’re home!” Clint’s voice rang loudly through the house causing Lucky to scrabble to his feet.

“Dog!” You called as you rushed to a stand. You’d made it out to the living room in time to see Lucky jump on Clint.

“Agh! Get off me, you bloody mutt!” Clint scolded as he attempted to shield himself from the happy dog.

“Clinton Barton, don’t you call my baby a mutt.” You chided as you came towards your lovers. A large smile crossed your face as you were pulled into a hug from them both.

“If he wasn’t such a mutt, I wouldn’t call him that.” Clint said as you pulled back from him.

“You’re the one who found him and brought him home.” Natasha said pulling you into a tight hug.

“Are you okay?” You asked looking them both up and down. “No broken limbs, head injuries or blood staining the front porch?”

“Okay that was one time and I didn’t mean to.” Clint defended as Natasha laughed. “Gentlemen, and Tony.” Clint began, wrapping an arm around both you and Nat and turned to face the rest of his team. “This is our wife, Y/N.”

“Our?”

“Wife?”

“Yes, boys what about that is so hard to understand?” Natasha asked leaning heavily on Clint. She and Clint pulled the chain hiding their rings out from under their gear and you flashed your left hand.

“Can you even get married to more than one person?” Steve asked.

“Legally, no.” You voiced. “We did the ceremony ourselves, signed some papers we can’t ever file, but for all intents and purposes, we’re married.” You added.

“We’re sorry about dropping in one you like this.” Bruce apologized from the back of the group.

“Yeah, we would’ve called, except we had no idea you existed.” Tony said sarcastically.

“You can thank Fury for that.’ Clint said. “He helped us set this place up off the books years ago. I’ll show you guys to the spare rooms, there’s a couple bathrooms upstairs so you can shower. I’ve got some things you can borrow after.” He added motioning them to follow him up the stairs.

“What happened?” You asked pulling your wife down onto the sofa. Lucky immediately jumped onto the red heads lap making her smile.

“Tony created a robot that’s trying to destroy us all. He recruited these kids onto his side, who hate Tony, they’re enhanced. Boy’s got superspeed and the girl’s able to mess with our heads.” Natasha sighed, running her fingers through Lucky’s fur.

“What did they do to you?” You asked taking her hand in yours. “Talk to me, Tash.”

“I was back in the red room.” She admitted with a grimace. “They made me kill you and Clint.” She added.

“Oh, hon.” You cooed and pulled her into your side. “You aren’t that person anymore.”

“But what if I am?” Natasha whispered, curling into your side.

“You’re not. I didn’t know you back then, but I know you now and I know who you are. You are our wife and help save people. You saved the world, your team, me and how many times have you saved Clint’s ass?” You asked causing her to laugh into your shoulder.

“I’m going to ignore that comment, because deep down you feel bad about that.” Clint commented as he walked down the stairs. “Boys are all sorted for the moment.” He added, lifting Lucky off the couch and slid under the dog’s body, curling into Natasha’s other side.

“How long do you plan on staying for?” You asked as Clint reached over and to take one of your hands.

“A night, maybe two.” He mused. “We just need time to make a plan and this place was the most off grid.”

“Plus, we missed you.” Natasha added, kissing your cheek. “It’s been too long.” 

“I know, hon.” You replied, kissing the top of her head. “I would say let’s go upstairs and celebrate your return, but unfortunately for us, we have guests.”

“They’re not going to care.” Clint whined. Natasha rolled her eyes and lightly nudged him the ribs.

“Well I care. I don’t want your team to hear us fucking.” You stated coming to a stand.

“Come on babe, please.” He begged as you helped Natasha stand.

“Clint no.” You said firmly, rolling your eyes. “I’m going to take Tasha upstairs, and you can go out back, the chooks need a feed.” You added with a smirk.

“Bye, Clint.” Natasha laughed as you pulled her up the stairs and into your bedroom. “I missed you.” She said as she sat on the bed.

“I missed you too, hon.” You responded giving her a quick kiss before moving away to grab her a change of clothing.

“You know, if you just say the word, we’d leave it all behind.” She said causing you to sigh.

“I love that you’re offering, Tash, but you and I both know, I wouldn’t do that to you. You’re doing good in the world, I mean if you’d quit all those years ago, I wouldn’t be here. You save so many people Nat, and I know you like doing it. I couldn’t be selfish enough to ask you to do that.” You said sitting yourself on her lap.

“I know. I know, I just don’t want you to feel alone. We’re gone for months at a time and we both feel bad about it.” She said burying her head into your neck. “I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You’re not.” You stated firmly pulling her head back to look at you. “Sure, we don’t get to see each other all the time, but that just makes the time we do spend together even more precious. We are fine.” You added giving her temple a kiss. “Now get changed, you need some rest. You can’t fight evil if you pass out.”

“Will you stay for a while?” She asked as she stripped off her suit.

“Of course.” The two of you laid down in the bed, you the big spoon for once, and said nothing. You just relished the fact that you were both together, safe and breathing. Natasha soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep and you laid awake, watching the rise and fall of her back.

Clint quietly came into the bedroom ten minutes later. He said nothing but smiled at the sight of you two. He laid on Natasha’s other side and faced you, the two of you laid there, neither saying anything, and just savored the comfort this position oozed.

“So, Y/N, how did you guys meet?” Steve asked as the team sat in your dining room. Looking up from the dinner you and Clint were making, you smiled.

“Oh, you know, the usual. They stopped a bullet from entering my skull.” You said with a smirk.

“I’m sorry, what?” Bruce asked looking at you with wide eyes.

“What she means is we saved her ass.” Clint interjected cockily, turning to face the man you narrowed your eyes.

“I could’ve handled it.” You stated pointing a spatula at the archer.

“You were literally about to be shot in the head, you said so yourself.” Clint said. You were about to rebut his argument when Natasha walked into the room.

“What these two are trying to say is, we met on a mission.” She said, wrapping her arms around you from behind.

“What kind of mission, if you don’t mind me asking?” Steve asked, watching the three of you with a smile.

“They found me at a HYDRA base. Assholes nabbed me off the streets and did some experimentation on me. I almost blew up their base before they decided I was more trouble than I was worth.” You said shaking your head. Natasha’s arms tightened around your waist at the mention of how you met.

“What did they do to you?” Tony asked leaning forward in his chair.

“They had some off-world piece of tech and were testing its effects on us. A handful of us made it out alive of the first test but by the end of it, only a couple of us were left standing. The experiments left us all, mutated I guess you could say.” You explained putting the spatula down on the counter.

“What happened to you?” Bruce asked causing you to smile.

“I became a human sponge.” You said placing your hand on the granite and absorbing it into your skin.

“What the fuck?” Tony yelled as your skin began to change into the same material as the counter.

“Human sponge.” Natasha answered running her hands down your smooth arms. “What part of that don’t you get Stark?”

“Do you know the limitations to this, mutation?” Bruce asked with wide eyes.

“Like I said, I’m a sponge. Anything from memories, textures and I’ve even been able to absorb the abilities of others.” You said letting your skin turn back to normal.

“But why would that make them want to kill you?” Steve asked. “Wouldn’t this be the kind of thing they want?”

“You’d think so.” You said with a laugh. “But they realized that they couldn’t control me, and what they can’t control is not something they want.”

“Probably didn’t help that you tried to burn the building down.” Clint commented with a smirk.

“They’re lucky I didn’t burn any of them.” You said starting to plate up the food. “Assholes more than deserved it.” You added, handing the plate of food to Clint who placed it on the table.

“How come these two never mentioned you before?” Tony asked as the three of you sat at the table.

“HYDRA still want me dead and I kinda like breathing.” You said as you served yourself dinner.

“Forgive me for asking, but during your time there did you ever happen upon a pair of twins?” Steve asked from his seat across from you. “The Maximoffs.”

“Are those two still around?” You asked getting nods from the team. “Jesus. Um, yeah, they were there. Kids had to have been fifteen when HYDRA dragged them in. Was it Wanda? Did she fuck with your heads?”

“Steve doesn’t like that kind of language.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“You know what, Romanoff?” Steve started but was cut off as Tony interrupted.

“The girl, yes. What do you know about her?” Tony asked.

“She’s pissed at you, Stark. Your weapons killed their parents, most of our conversations together involved her plotting your death.” You said taking a bite of the meal.

“So, not only is there a killer robot you created-“

“With Banner.”

“But also, two enhanced pissed at you.” Clint pointed out. “Feels like there’s a pattern here.”

“They are teenagers, Clint.” You said before Tony could verbally attack your husband. “Their parents weren’t murdered by Stark. They’re angry and they want someone to blame, Tony just happens to be the person they chose.”

“Thank you!” Tony said clapping his hands and leaning back in his chair.

“Well what do you suggest we do?” Bruce asked, a bit snippily. “She can make everyone see their worst nightmares and they’re both working with Ultron.”

“Like I said, they’re still young. I’m not suggesting you go easy on them, but I’m telling you their opinions can be changed, they just have to see what’s really happening.” You said looking at the doctor. “They’ve spent a little of five years being mentally and physically tortured by HYDRA. They’ve been shaped to follow orders, but they always choose what’ll get them out alive, because they are the most important thing to each other.”

“We need to get back out there.” Steve said suddenly. “We have to get back out there before Ultron starts annihilating the world.”

“When you programmed Ultron to protect the human race, that didn’t really work out did it?” Natasha asked with a smirk,

“They don’t need protecting.” Bruce said, his gaze focusing on the butterfly picture on the wall. “They need to evolve, Ultron’s going to evolve.” He realized.

“We need to leave first thing in the morning.” Steve said urgently.

“What and get our ass kicked again? Think it through, Rogers.” Tony snapped. “We need backup.”

“And where do you propose we find backup? In case you forgot SHIELD’s not an option anymore.” Steve said glaring at the billionaire.

“I’ll help.” You interjected. The team’s heads snapped towards you and Clint began to protest.

“What? No, Y/N, that’s not a smart idea.” He said and you glared at him.

“Clint, I have absorbed the skills and mutations of mutants and enhanced alike. I’ve not only absorbed both yours and Natasha’s skills, I have absorbed the skills of many other skilled fighters in all different professions. I live on this planet, and if I can help stop a crazy robot- “

“AI.” Tony said, a grunt leaving his lips as Steve elbowed him in the ribs.

“Robot, I will do whatever it godamn takes to help.” You said without paying Tony any mind.

“Nat, you wanna weigh in here?” Clint asked turning to the red head.

‘No, I think I’ll watch you dig this hole.” She said with a smirk.

“I am not digging a hole.” Clint protested.

“You kinda are.” Tony said, another elbow to the ribs shut him up.

Clinton Francis Barton, give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t do this.

They still want you dead, okay? And it might not be just them, who knows how many people want to kill you? We can’t lose you, Y/N. I can’t lose you.

Do you trust me?

Yes.

Then trust me on this. I can do this.

“Anyone going to let us in on what’s happening?” Tony asked looking between the two of you.

“Hush, Stark. You’re ruining the moment.” Natasha said silencing the billionaire. Natasha turned back to look at you both and gave you a smile. Clint, we’ve trained her ourselves. She can do this.

Thank you, Nat. Please Clint, I can do this.

Okay. Okay, I trust you.

“Right then, it’s settled.” Natasha said clapping her hands. “We leave tomorrow.” She added as she stood up.

“Wait, who won? I already have money on this.” Tony asked looking in between the three of you.

“It’s not something you can win, Stark.” Clint sighed, you placed a kiss on his cheek as you walked over to the sink.

“You can win anything, Legolas. Now, who won?” Stark dismissed turning to look at you and Nat.

“Y/N did.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“So, does this mean you’ll be helping us, ma’am?” Steve asked looking at you.

“It’s Y/N, Steve. And yes, I’ll help with your robot problem.” You told the man.

“Great!” Tony said with a clap. “I think this is a fantastic decision by the way, thank you, Clint for folding like that.” He added, looking at the man.

“I didn’t fold Stark, I have trust in my partners. There’s a difference.” Clint denied, shaking his head.

“Sure, call it whatever you want, I call it her holding your balls.” Tony said, making Clint galre at him

“Stark remember this; out of the three of us there is one enhanced and two master spies. Keep pissing us off and shit will go down.” Natasha warned, causing Tony to shrink in his chair.

“Geez, are they always like this?” You asked, giving your head a shake. “I might have to change my mind now.”

“Nope, no take-backs.” Clint stated coming over to you. “You wanted to help, this is what you have to put up with.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” You sighed. What did you get yourself into?

What did you get yourself into?

You seemed to be having this thought a lot in the past few days. You and the Avengers had found Ultron’s new weapon of destruction, a creation he’d called Vision. Bruce and Tony had been trying to bring him to life after you’d all taken him, Steve was against it, the twins had come to your side, Thor had brought Vision to life, oh and Ultron himself had taken Nat.

Currently you, the twins, Vision and the Avengers were on the quinjet suiting up.

“We find out what Ultron’s been building, we find Romanoff.” Steve said, looking at you and Clint. “We clear the field, we keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we’re monsters, that we’re what’s wrong with the world, this isn’t just about beating him, it’s about whether he’s right.” He added looking away.

You stood behind Clint and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was looking at the photo of your wedding day. “Are you okay?” You asked.

He lifted his head up to gaze at you and placed his hand on top of yours. “Worried, but that’s pretty standard whenever the two of you are involved.” He said with a half-smile.

“We’re going to be fine. We’re going to get Nat back and we’re all going to be fine.” You said, making him give you a real smile.

“You’re too positive for your own good, you know that right?” he stated kissing your hand.

“Y/N.” Steve stated, you both turned to face the man who looked serious. “We’re at the drop. You’ll be going in with Thor, he’ll look for Ultron’s creation, you look for Romanoff, ok?”

“You got it, Cap.” You said changing your skin into its diamond form.

“Still freaky.” Tony muttered staring at your new shiny skin.

“You’ll get used to it.” Clint said placing a kiss onto your smooth lips. “Be careful.” He warned.

“Always am, Barton.” You assured moving over to the blonde God. “Ready when you are.” You said looking at the man. Thor gave you a nod and the two of you jumped out of the plane, the two of you found Ultron’s base and using his hammer he smashed the wall.

Thor ran off in one direction and you in the other. 

“Tash.” You called entering a large room. “Tash.”

“Y/N.” Natasha’s voice came from the corner of the room. You ran over to her and grabbed her hand from between the bars.

“Hey, are you you okay?” You asked looking her over quickly.

“I’m fine.” She assured. “Any chance, one of your skills includes you turning into a key?” She asked with a smile.

“I got one better.” You mentioned. You turned your skin back into its normal form and phased through the bars.

“Oh God, I hate this.” Natasha muttered as you grabbed her and walked through the bars together. “Doesn’t that feeling make you want to rip your skin off?” She asked.

“I can turn my skin into diamond layer, nothing feels weirder than that.” You said, changing back into said form. 

“Where is everyone?” She asked grabbing her weapons off a table.

“Outside. Thor is somewhere around here we’re going to meet the rest of them in the city.” You told her as she got ready. “Are you ready?” You asked.

“Almost. I got one more thing to do.” She said giving you a kiss. “Alright.” She said pulling away. “Come on, we got a job to do.”

“Let’s finish this.” You agreed. The two of you made your way out of Ultron’s lair and quickly made it to where all the action was.

“Romanoff you and Y/N better not be flicking beans.” Tony said over the coms as Natasha drove the truck.

“Relax shell head, not all of us can fly.” Natasha snapped pulling the large vehicle to a stop. The two of you ran over to where everyone was, Clint rushing to stand next to you both. “What’s the drill?” She asked.

“This is the drill. Ultron gets ahold of it, we die.” Tony explained.

“Note to self. don’t let him get it, then.” You said turning away from the machinery. Everyone turned forward to watch as Ultron floated forward.

“Is that the best you can do?” Thor yelled mockingly. Ultron said nothing as his army rushed forward.

“This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?” He asked

“Like the old man said, together.” Tony said and that’s when it happened. Ultron’s army rushed forward, intending to tear you all apart. The sounds of electricity, Clint’s arrows, cap’s shield and the dying screams of Ultron’s robots permeated the air.

Vision, Thor and Tony rushed out to corner Ultron, as the rest of you covered their backs. You crushed, smashed and melted any robot that came into sight and soon the androids were all dead.

“We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I’ll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you.” Steve said as you all began to plan your next move.

“What about the core?” Clint asked from your side.

“I’ll protect it.” Wanda spoke up. “It’s my job.” She added giving you a look.

“Wanda, be careful.” You said as you all left, leaving her to protect the core. You and your partners got into an abandoned car and followed the directions Tony wired to you.

“We don’t have a lot of time.” Clint said giving your wife a look. Natasha gave him a smirk and jumped out of the car.

“So, get your ass on a boat. Both of you.” She said before running off to help Banner. Clint and you moved to get onto one of the boats but stopped at the sound of a woman crying out for her son. You both scanned the area around you, and you spied a little boy to your right.

“Clint.” You yelled and turned to run towards the small child. Clint’s footsteps echoed behind you as you both sprinted towards the child. Clint snatched the child up and held him tightly as he shielded the boy.

You snapped your head to the side at the sound of gunshots and watched as the machine gun got closer. Thinking fast, you put a force field around Clint and the child and another around a still running Pietro. Bullets began to bounce off your diamond skin and clattered to the ground.

“I’m going to have to thank Polaris for that.” You breathed dropping the two force fields. 

“Babe, you’re cracking.” Clint said handing the kid to Pietro. Looking down you saw the cracks appearing on your arms, where the bullets had hit you.

“I’m fine.” You assured. “See.” You added turning your skin back to normal. “I’m good.” Clint gave you one last look over before he nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go.” He said. The four of you quickly made it to one of the boats, the child was taken off Pietro’s hands and you all fell onto the seats or the ground. “We’re fine.” Clint said waving an attendant off. “It’s just been a long day.” He added.

You laid yourself down on Clint’s lap and closed your eyes as he ran his fingers through your hair.

“Thank you for the save.” Pietro said, he sat on the ground in front of you. 

“Not a problem.” You said not opening your eyes. “Someone needs to keep your idiot self safe.”

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Clint murmured into your ear. “You did good out there.”

“I’m fine, Clint, just tired.” You answer lifting your head up. ‘That was fun.” You mentioned with a smile.

“Pretty standard day around here.” He said with a laugh. “Think you want to do this again?”

“Kind of actually.” You said, letting out a breath.

“Maybe you should stick around. We’d get to see each other more often.” Clint offered.

“We’d need to find someone to look after the farm.” You told him.

“We’ll find someone.” Natasha said, lifting your feet and placing them on her lap, as she sat next to you.

“You’re okay.” You breathed grabbing her hand tightly.

“’Course I am, I’m Natasha Barton-Romanoff-L/N.” She said causing Clint to groan.

“We should have thought that hyphenation through.” He groaned, shaking his head. “Way too long.”

“You’re the one who wanted to hyphenate in the first place.” You pointed out with a smile. 

The three of you sat on that bench until you made it back to New York. Instead of you going back to the safe house, you joined your partners in the facility.

“Everything hurts.” Clint groaned collapsing onto the bed.

“Get up.” Nat said tapping his leg. “You smell, you need to shower.”

“Such a mean woman.” Clint grumbled. Natasha lead you into the en suite bathroom and the three of you quickly showered under the warm stream of water.

“We did good today.” Clint commented as you all laid in bed. “I’m proud of us.”

“I think we did good enough, that we should get vacation time.” Natasha said with a smile. “Think about it, we could go back to the farm house, spend our days together, with the mutt dog.”

“That sounds nice.” You hummed. “We could do movie nights, give each other massages and break out the good wine.”

“I’ll talk to Steve tomorrow.” Nat promised. The three of you drifted off after hours of talking, finally able to sleep in the same bed after months.

Nat kept her promise and talked to Steve the next day. She mentioned her and Clint would be off site for a while and to not contact them unless absolutely necessary. The good captain didn’t argue a bit.

True to your plans, you all went back to the farm house and promptly went back to bed this time with Lucky. After all the months apart this felt right. This felt safe and it felt great to have your husband and wife back.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha x reader x Clint

It was a peaceful morning, though it was nearly noon. The sun had long ago risen, and its beams had brightened the bedroom hours ago. Waking up was a difficult process, you were surrounded by warmth that almost beckoned you to fall back asleep. Opening your eyes, you were met with a naked chest in front of you, shifting your head you saw Clint’s still asleep peaceful face.

Turning slightly, you could see Natasha too was still sleeping. Her hair was falling over her relaxed face, a gentle smile adorned her face. Smiling at the two you relaxed back into their grasp with a content sigh. The three of you had been home for almost two weeks. After the whole Ultron dilemma Natasha and lint had decided to go on leave for a while.

With the instructions not to bother the three of you unless the world was ending, the three of you had enjoyed the time you finally got together. The two never told the team when to expect them back but it was a good guess they wouldn’t be back for a long while.

But Natasha and Clint didn’t care. They deserved this break and they were going to have it.

“I can hear you thinking.” Clint murmured, startling you out of your thoughts. Clint’s bleary eyes were attempting to focus on you as he ran his fingers through your locks. “Go back to sleep, Y/N.”

“It’s already noon, Clint.” You said, leaning into his touch. “We have to get up at some point.”

“But we have nowhere to be and nothing to do today.” Natasha spoke causing you to jump. “So, we don’t have to get up at all.” She explained with a smile.

“Your right.” You said, leaning back into Natasha’s chest. “It feels good to not have to get up.”

“Well get used to it.” Clint said, throwing his arm over the two of you. “We have plenty of time to do absolutely nothing.”

“I like the sound of that.” You replied. The three of you continued talking softly, no-one making the move to get up, and before you knew it you all drifted back off to sleep.

“No, no, no, no. Stop that.” Clint said, taking the bowl away from you. “Your going to ruin it.”

“Your going to ruin it.” You repeated, trying to take the bowl back. Clint smiled and held the bowl higher over his head.

“You can’t add vodka to the brownie mixture.” He sighed, moving further away from you. “That’s not in the recipe.” In hindsight Natasha should have known better to go into town and leave you and Clint alone. The two of you had gotten bored and there was absolutely nothing else to do so you’d decided to make brownies.

While baking Clint had the genius idea to pour a glass or two of vodka, this led to your brilliant idea to add vodka to the brownies.

“If it’s in the mix, it’s in the recipe.” You said, levitating the mixture away from Clint’s hands. “At least that’s how it works in my head.”

“No powers in the kitchen.” Clint whined, giving you a pout. “The brownies don’t need vodka, don’t ruin a perfectly good brownie.”

“How about we make two boxes, one fun mix with vodka and one regular, less exciting, straight from the recipe mix?” You suggested, placing your bowl on the counter. Clint stared at you for a moment before nodding his consent.

“I can live with that. More brownies.” He said, pulling the other mix out of the cupboard.

“Oh Lucky, move bud.” You exclaimed, almost tripping over the one-eyed dog. Lucky continued to follow you, repeatedly moving under your feet. “Clint control your dog.” You ordered, placing the items in your hands on the counter.

“He’s not my dog, he’s our dog.” He said, turning to you with a smile. “Can you grab me the flour?” He asked, turning back to his bowl.

“Of course.” You replied, moving over to the pantry. Grabbing the item, he needed, you walked back into the kitchen only to trip over the golden retriever. The bag of flour flew out of your hand and landed on Clint’s head, covering him from head to toe.

“Babe!” He exclaimed in shock. You covered your mouth and tried to hold in the giggles threatening to escape your mouth. Eventually you couldn’t hold them in and began to giggle uncontrollably.

“Sorry, sweetie.” You laughed, wiping tears from your eyes. Clint narrowed his blue eyes at you before giving you a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Of course, you are. Babe you have something on your face.” Clint said, pointing to your face. He quickly grabbed his brownie mix and rushed towards you and dumped the mixture on your head.

“Clint!” You shrieked, trying to pull away from the man. He held you tighter in his arms. Using your powers, you made eggs begin to pelt him in the back.

“No powers in the kitchen.” He yelled, using the empty bowl to protect himself. Grabbing the carton of milk, he hurled the liquid at you. Milk dripped from your face and chocolate batter off your head. Eggs continued to pelt Clint and flour flung around as he moved. Lucky ran around the kitchen barking as he watched the two of you.

“Just because you don’t have any powers to use.” You snarked, throwing flour in his face.

“That’s it.” Clint said, grabbing you by the waist. He lifted you off the ground and threw you over his shoulder causing you to let out a squeal. Eggs stopped pelting Clint as you struggled in his hold.

“Clint, no!”

“I was only gone for an hour.” Natasha said from the doorway, making her presence known. “How the hell did you two cause all this?”

“Tash!” You both exclaimed in surprise.

“How long have you been standing there?” You asked, still hanging over Clint’s shoulder.

“More than long enough.” She answered, moving into the kitchen. “Why do you have another bowl of brownie mix?” She asked, moving over to the counter.

“We wanted to make a normal batch and a vodka batch.” Clint explained, readjusting his grip on you.

“A vodka brownie. That would’ve been a great treat.” She said, picking up the bowl and dipping her finger in it. She let out a groan as she tasted it before smiling at you both. “It’s a shame it had to be spilled.” She added, flinging the mixture on you both.

The two of you stared wide eyed at the woman before Clint put you back on your feet. He gave you a mischievous smile and grabbed your hand.

“Y/N, what kind of husband or wife are we if we don’t hug our other wife when she comes home?” Clint asked, turning to you.

“Horrible partners we are Clint.” You said with a smirk, before you both turned back to face the red head. The two of you gave the woman no warning before tackling her to the ground, arms wrapped tightly around her and each other.

“Gross.” Natasha scowled, mock glaring at the two of you. Natasha kissed you first before doing the same to Clint. “Though that tastes nice.” She commented with a smile. The three of you laid together on the ground, Lucky behind you eating the egg off the floor, for a long time before Natasha tapped you both on the thigh and sat up. “You two are cleaning this up.”

With a groan the three of you got off the ground and surveyed the kitchen as you stood.

“Oh Thor, help us.” You sighed, leaving to grab the mop.

“No Lucky, don’t eat that!”

“I found it!” You cheered, placing the album on the table. Natasha eagerly reached for the album as you climbed into the blanket with her. The two had been home for a month and a half now yours had been filled with laughter, love and enjoying the time you had together.

Clint had gone into town to pick up a few supplies as well as some things for a new project he wanted to start. He’d been gone for a couple of hours and you and Natasha had decided to look through some old photos. Photos from when you just started dating, your wedding day and some that were taken a bit more recently.

“Oh look, it’s when Clint brought Lucky home.” Natasha cooed, scratching the mutt on the head.

“You had us from day one, Pizza Dog.” You said, playing with his paw.

“Speaking of, do you think picked one up?” Natasha asked with a groan. “Should I text him?”

“He’s probably already on his way back.” You said, curling into her side. “Besides it’s Clint, he’s at least bought at least three.” You added with a smile.

“Fair point.” She said, wrapping her arm around you and continuing to flip through the album. “Look it’s when we went to Disney land.”

“That was a good day, though please for me, never dye your hair black and never let Clint dye his red.” You begged, cringing slightly at the photo.

“It was only to keep our covers.” She assured, rubbing your arm.

“Good because I love your hair like this.” You said, running your fingers through the curly red locks.

“Well I love you.” She sweetly said, kissing you on the lips.

“Love you too.” You responded as Lucky began to bark. “Clint’s home.” You commented, Lucky barreling off the bed to greet the man. A quiet bark caused you and Natasha to tilt you head. “Lucky?” You called questioningly.

“Clint, what did you do?” Natasha asked, putting the album to the side. You both made to get out of bed only to freeze as Lucky and Clint walked in, Clint holding a tiny beagle in his arms. “Clint what the hell?” Natasha sighed, staring down at the man.

“I can explain I swear.” Clint said, a guilty look adorning his face. “He was all alone in an alley and these kids were kicking him around. He won’t cause any problems, he’s so sweet and look Lucky likes him.”

“Clint, breath.” You said, interrupting the rambling man. “Bring him over to the bed.” You added, gesturing him over. Clint slowly walked over to bed, puppy excitedly looking around, and passed the little dog to you. “Hi there little guy.” You cooed, raising the pup closer to your face.

“He is cute.” Natasha admitted, scratching him behind the ears. “We still have Lucky’s old bed in the attic right?” She asked, turning to you.

“He doesn’t need a bed, he can stay right here with us.” You said, more to the beagle than Natasha.

“Y/N you know we cant have a puppy in bed. We’re not supposed to coddle them.” She sighed, shaking her head at you.

“Wait, so your not mad?” Clint asked with wide eyes.

“Oh no, your sleeping on the couch.” Natasha said, turning to the man. “I’ve told you to stop bringing strays home.”

“But he’s so sweet.” He attempted to defend himself. “How can you be mad I bought him home?”

“Milo. His name is Milo.” You interrupted, not taking your eyes off Milo who was playing with Lucky.

“Really, Milo?” Clint asked, scrunching his nose at the name.

“If you want any hope of staying in this bed tonight, you won’t say anything about his name.” You warned, narrowing your eyes at the man. Natasha smirked as Clint raised his hands in surrender. 

“Milo it is.” He chirped, jumping off the bed. “Because you two are the best wives a man could ask for and so accepting no matter what I do, I got you lunch.” He said, beginning to leave the room.

“It better be pizza, Clinton.” 

“Of course it is, what kind of a person do you think I am? Pizza and the coffee you both like.”

“You’re back in the bed tonight.” Natasha said causing the man to cheer slightly. Clint was balancing the boxes of pizza and tray on top of each other as he came back into the room. He stopped in the doorway to smile at the sight of his favorite people.

The two of you were curled into each other playing with the two dogs, both of whom were fascinated by the shine of your diamond skin, smiling so brightly he was nearly blinded and not because of the light bouncing off your skin. 

Watching Natasha finally be able to relax and be at ease in her environment was always a welcome sight and seeing you comfortable in your skin, in all it’s many forms, made his heart melt. This was definitely where he felt at ease.

This was home and he was sure glad to be here. Maybe they’d have to extend their holiday a little more.


End file.
